Chaos Birth Of The Gods
by l'ange-de-feu
Summary: Chaos is the primordial state of existence from which life emerged, as did the elements. Taiora, Mimato, Takari. reposted. am workin on chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1 Just like Pandora

The French fancy is back with a new fic! I only hope u enjoy it. Remember to hit the lil' review button at the bottom. It's a kind of sequel from my last fic BUT…. It takes the…supernatural path this time.

The disclaimer thing….I do not own Digimon or gods/myths featured within this fic, HOWEVER I do own the plot.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chaos- Birth of the Gods

_**Chaos**__; _

_**Chaos**__ is the __primordial__ state of existence from which life emerged._

_It is a bottomless gulf where anything falls endlessly. This radically contrasts with the Earth that emerges from it to offer a stable ground. _

_It is a place without any possible orientation, where anything falls in every direction; _

_It is a space that separates, that divides: after the Earth and the Sky parted, Chaos remains between both of them. _

_A small distance outside the city of Athens_

The intense heat of the sun baked the fertile Grecian earth. Wiping sweat from her brow, the auburn haired reached for a bottle of water and took a gulp. The shock of the ice cold water felt like a kick in the gut, but subsided, refreshing her parched throat. Putting the bottle back in the small portable cooler, she adjusted her pink and chocolate bikini top and brushed down her white linen shorts. Sora Takenouchi gazed out across the Grecian landscape and back at the ruin where her father was researching. She wandered back over to where her father was crouched down inspecting a piece of marble.

"Sora hand me that brush, the soft one." Sora handed him a delicate brush, watching her father clean away the dust and dirt from the small indentations across the marble slab, revealing an intricate pattern. The brush, she thought resembled one of Mimi's many make-up brushes, kind of like the one used for powders, blusher maybe. She smiled at the thought of her ditzy friend. Speaking of which….

Circus by Britney Spears pounded out the speakers of her cell phone. She smiled at how that song suited the caller so well.

"That'll be…Hi Mimi… Yeah it's nice to speak to you too… Athens is beautiful…it's so cultural and romantic and…yes I have spoke to Tai... He's been driving you nuts huh? Awwwww he misses me that much...That much huh? I guess I'll just have to make up for it when I get back ….EWWWWW MIMI, you are one dirty minded girl. We're just friends anyway. Plus you're one to talk… I don't call what you and Matt were doing at Ami's party 'innocent'…Yeah, Yeah I think we all guessed what you two were up to, yep even Davis sussed… Look I better get going, my dad needs as much help as possible… Yeah, same, bye. OOOH and tell Tai I miss him too…OOOH and tell Kari…and Matt…OOOH and Yolei too. I'll see you in a couple of days…Bye!"

As she flipped her cell phone closed, a strange feeling suddenly overcame Sora. It was as if all of her senses had merged into one, striking her right across the forehead, the mind's eye or third eye. A premonition you could say, the fabled sixth sense maybe. Pictures flooded through her head, like someone had opened a flood gate. As she massaged her head, she wandered forward a couple of metres, the feeling growing stronger. She kept walking, wincing at the slight pain, as she wandered towards where the feeling was emitting from.

Eventually she reached a small outcropping of marble pillars, half buried by earth and hidden by a large boulder. The largest column had fallen against two others, forming a crude arch, resembling a pyramid or tepee. Other pieces of marble were lent against the arch, underneath it and all around. The boulder acted like a back wall to the arch, creating a small cave, big enough for a small child or an animal to fit in, perhaps a fox. Within the small cave a faint glow was visible from beneath some of the inner rubble.

Sora tentatively pulled back some of the marble slabs, each of which beautifully decorated with patterns or scenes, similar to those her father had been examining. She ran her fingers across the carvings of one particular slab of marble. A scene adorned the white piece of stone: a man and a woman, hand in hand, both wearing rather regal or you could say…godly clothing. A power seemed to emit from them. As she put down the slab, she pulled away at more of the marble, the glow became brighter and more intense. As she reached for the object giving out the glow, a strange tingling sensation, the glow felt warm and inviting. She grasped the object she felt the warmth engulf her whole body.

As she brought the object out into the light, she examined it carefully, inspecting every angle of it. It was a small round box, about the size of a jewellery box. It obviously contained something precious judging by the intricate lock that sealed the box. The lid of the box was dome shaped and made of a beautiful reddish-brown wood, with thick gold swirls decorating it. The same swirls decorated the base of the box. A large swirl from the lid overlapped where the opening was, meeting with another swirl from the base, forming the lock. The lock was an intricate gold piece, shaped like the four pointed North Star, with no opening for a key. The swirls seemed to be moulded into the lock, as if it where locked permanently. The centre of the lid was decorated with twelve symbols in a circular pattern, nine of which she recognised as Kindness, Hope, Light, Reliability, Sincerity, Knowledge, Friendship, Courage and Love. The other three weren't so familiar, that however wasn't what bothered her. Two of the symbols were different than what they should be, her own, Love and Tai's, Courage. Tai's had become a lot more intricate, what appeared to be strands reached out, her own crest had strands similarly. The two crests were slightly inset from the other ten, the strands reaching out and joining the two crests harmoniously, like the arms of an embrace.

Sora ran her fingers across the crests, feeling the cold, smooth texture of the gold. Running her hands around the contours of the box they came to rest upon the lock. As she touched the cool gold the same feeling came over her, her pupils shrank as her eyes unfocused, going into a trance like state. Out of nowhere words sprang to her lips;

"_Reveal your secrets, great spirits of eternal time_."

Sora shook her head in amazement, gasping as the small star shaped lock seemed to uncoil itself before springing open. A great power swirled from within, growing brighter and stronger. The glow grew stronger till it blinded her for a split second. One her vision ceased to be blurry, Sora focused on the figure in front of her in amazement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here it is reposted and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 for you guys soon! Although…I have said that before. Much love honeys! xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Patron of travelers

Here we go…chapter two! Omg! She finally got off her ass (well not really….) and is getting on with it!

Like I said in chapter 1….do not own, so do not sue. Note for all btw….do not use your printer as a foot rest…just nearly broke mine! Hehe lol!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sora ran her fingers across the crests, feeling the cold, smooth texture of the gold. Running her hands around the contours of the box they came to rest upon the lock. As she touched the cool gold the same feeling came over her, her pupils shrank as her eyes unfocused, going into a trance like state. Out of nowhere words sprang to her lips;_

"_Reveal your secrets, great spirits of eternal time." _

_Sora shook her head in amazement, gasping as the small star shaped lock seemed to uncoil itself before springing open. A great power swirled from within, growing brighter and stronger. The glow grew stronger till it blinded her for a split second. One her vision ceased to be blurry, Sora focused on the figure in front of her in amazement. _

Falling backwards in amazement, Sora let out a loud gasp. Standing before her was a heavenly figure, a halo of white light seemed to emit from the person. The light faded a little, thus letting Sora's eyes adjust to the figure. A young man dressed in ancient Grecian garb stood before her. Upon his head rested a bronze helmet, from either side a small white wing protruded. White robes covered his lower half and reached across part of his torso, in a toga. His feet were encased within a pair of winged sandals and within his hand, a bronze staff. Two snakes coiled their way up the staff and a pair of wings sprouted from the top of it. Golden blonde curls protruded from beneath his helmet and a mischievous grin was spread across his face.

"It is about time that you finally opened this blessed box maiden!" the man playfully scolded as he crouched down to Sora's level.

"Maiden!? Just who the hell are you?" Sora tried to scramble backwards, but found it awfully difficult.

"Yes maiden. Is that not the right terminology? Are you or are you not female? You certainly look female…" The man reached forward and pulled at the leg of her linen shorts, trying to peer up them to see what lay beneath her clothing. She gave a short squeal before slapping his hand away and holding her shorts down.

"I mean, after all, I was sent her to look for the Guardian of Love and Compassion…I assumed that you would be a female. You are the Guardian of Love and Compassion are you not?"

Sora nodded meekly in response.

"You are female are you not?" the man grinned as she nodded again.

"Good. If you were a male I would be quite disappointed…Aphrodite would be proud…" with that the man began grasped her nearest hand and began to kiss it. Sora withdrew her hand quickly in shock and managed to splutter out a few words before pulling herself into a sitting position upon her haunches.

"As I said before…who are you?" the man looked up at her with that same cocky grin, before standing up.

"Ah! How rude of me… I am the great Hermes. Messenger of the Olympians, the patron of boundaries and of the travelers who cross them, of shepherds and cowherds, of thieves and road travelers, of orators and wit, of literature and poets, of athletics, of weights and measures, of invention, of general commerce, and of the cunning of thieves and liars, at your service." And with that he bowed with a great deal of pride and flair, before once again, grasping Sora's hand and giving it a firm kiss.

"That was quite a mouthful but…wait. You…y…y…you are….Hermes? THE…Hermes?! This can't be right…"

"But it is, but I am." He smirked.

"But…but you are the stuff of myths and fairytales. I thought you were just a legend?!"

"Legends have an origin somewhere."

"Oh my god….this cannot be real…."

"What is not real? My ethereal beauty and strength? My astounding wit?"

"No, the fact that you are here. Now. In front of me!"

"You are one of the famous children who have slain monstrous beasts that invaded your world. Beasts of unimaginable power who came from an unseen world…and yet you do not believe I am sitting here in front of you?" he laughed at her face.

"You humans truly do fascinate me." He grinned at her.

"Look I don't mean to be rude or anything, but aren't you here for a reason? I mean…you did say you were a messenger or a patron or something?"

"Ah yes…of course. Back to the business at hand so to say. As I said before, I am the Messenger of the Olympians and right now I am fulfilling that duty. The Olympians, I included, need your help."

"My help?"

"You and the rest of your army."

"You mean the Digidestined?"

"Yes. An evil threatens our world…and your world. This evil threatens time itself. Have you ever heard of Chaos?"

"Yea chaos is when everything is in a panic and going crazy and…."

"Not that kind of chaos. I mean Chaos or Khaos. Chaos or Khaos is the original state of existence from which the first gods appeared. In other words, the dark void of space. Chaos features three main characteristics:

It is a bottomless gulf where anything falls endlessly. This radically contrasts with the Earth that emerges from it to offer a stable ground.

It is a place without any possible orientation, where anything falls in every direction.

It is a space that divides: after the Earth and the Sky parted, Chaos remains between both of them.

It the beginning of our existence...everything came from Chaos. Every script and religion always mentions the same meaningless void that came before the earth. The name may change as may the method of the earth's creation…but what came before it…is always the same…nothingness. The first objects of existence were born from this…Gaia, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus and Eros. From Gaia came Ouranos and from both came the Titans. From the Titans Cronos and Rhea came the Olympians and so on and so forth. However, we believe something else spawned from the Chaos…something of great sin and darkness."

"But wasn't Nyx the Goddess of the night, Erebus the God of darkness and shadow and Tartarus is the very depths of the underworld…deeper than Hades."

"Ah yes I see you know a great deal of our history."

"We call _your_ 'history', Greek Mythology, and yes I've read a few books on the subject." Sora blushed at his comment.

"I see…well Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus aren't evil however. They helped spawn the rest of life itself. Their children do much good…as well as mischief. However we believe that some of the darker emotions that you humans may feel on a daily basis, were personified back then. You see, for every good there is a bad. This…this 'personification' may not have spawned directly from the Chaos itself, maybe from some of the gods early 'escapades'. However this 'personification' is truly evil…truly. We think it even has a bit of the Chaos with in it. Not enough to plunge the earth back into non existence…but enough to wreak havoc…take over the world and all eternal time perhaps…and maybe the heavens…and destroy the gods…and possibly take over that other world…the one you Digidestined protect so highly."

"The digital world too? Oh my! This is not good…I mean really bad!"

"I'm glad you see our point."

"But why us?"

"Well you see pretty maiden…" she blushed at this. "We think this 'personification' is using those little….errrr monsters…"

"You mean Digimon."

"Yes Digimon. It's using Digimon as his army. You each have your own little partners…so does this personification."

"But how?"

"We created the earth and all who roam upon it. So it is easy enough to create a sufficient partner."

"Yes but us _humans_ created the digital world with our computers and data. _We_ created all that is within _that_ world."

"And this personification is _human _in a way. It has lived these thousands of years waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Someone to open the gate…the gate to create a partner…to create the powers it needs."

"So you are saying this _thing _has been waiting these thousands of years for the digital world to be created, so it can create a partner, to gain supreme power, to take over the earth and digital world…."

"And do not forget eternal time, the heavens, destroy us gods or at least enslave us…oh and possibly the universe."

"Yes yes…that too. But why?"

"Why? Power is why isn't that what most great evils want."

"I know that…what I mean is why now…why the digital world…why us. Why has it waited so long on an event that may not even happen?"

"Personally? I don't think it spent all this time waiting and planning. I think it has tried before and failed. Think of all the great tragedies within time…and think of all the times they have been over come. I think this evil has seen a large opportunity arise…"

"Then why didn't it seize it when the Digital world was first created? When we were all so much younger and just learning everything…when we were so much more…" she struggled to find the words.

"So much more what? Naïve? Vulnerable?"

"I guess."

"Maiden…you are still naïve and vulnerable, but in a different way…." Sora's gaze dropped at this remark. Hermes carried on talking.

"I think this evil, saw the opportunity arise, but before it could act…witnessed something…I don't know what… maybe an event. Something that interested it…to the point where it decided it would sit back and see how things…progressed. Perhaps it witnessed you Digidestined…decided it would watch how your powers grew…get some inspiration…see what it could use to its advantage."

Sora shivered at the thought of some malicious being, watching over them…all the time. Watching their powers grow…watching things change. Planning and waiting for a prime opportunity. It was all too sinister for her. Creepy.

"So how are we supposed to help?"

"Well you Digidestined are familiar with defeating these 'Digimon', we are not."

"But surely this evil and its Digimon are going to be stronger than anything we've faced before how can you be sure…"

"The evil is not the only thing that has been monitoring you Digidestined. We have seen great power within each of you…some more so...but all the same you are all powerful and there is much more within each of you and your partners. More potential…more power to be unlocked…however you are not powerful enough…." Sora's face fell. "…yet"

"What do you mean?"

"It is not just your Digimon that need to be powerful and ready and willing to fight. This evil has a body…it's human like you…so can fight like you. But it will be strong and will possible have powers of the….supernatural degree."

"But we don't have supernatural powers."

"You do…but deep within…they just need….unlocking" Hermes smirked.

"What powers…and what do you mean unlocking."

"My you are a curious one…I like you. That's perhaps why you were the one I was sent too…anyway…as I said everything was born from the Chaos. Gods first, then humans. You were spawned from us. Our powers were not permitted within humans… however we knew that sometime our powers would resurface in mortals…when they were needed. The twelve of you possess those resurfaced powers. Powers…gifts from each of the gods. You may not have a certain god's exact power…for example all of my power…you may only have some. But you will have more than one god's power…for instance…one of you may have my speed and flight but Zeus' storm abilities. However these powers depend on your characteristics and upon those crest things you possess. It's quite hard to explain now. Which is why you must travel back home and meet up with the rest of your companions. Then we, the gods can begin unlocking your gifts and help enlighten you a little more."

"I see…but why didn't you wait till we were altogether, then tell us this. Why did you tell me first?"

"I am the messenger of the Olympians…but right now…you are the messenger of the gods…to the Digidestined. Take the box, keep it on your person at all times, and I shall protect and guide you as you travel home…I am after all…the patron of travellers." The both got to their feet. Sora felt a little overwhelmed at the moment. This was getting a bit much.

"Errr thanks." She went to close the box, but was stopped by Hermes' hand upon her own.

"Wait…one last thing. Be careful around strange men."

"Erm thanks, but I've been told that little bit of advice from my mother on many occasions." She smiled at him. Hermes brought his lips up beside her ear and began to whisper to her.

"What I mean is be extra careful. I fear that _you _in particular may be the most at risk during these trials. And I don't just mean your life. Your heart is your most valuable of attributes. Don't be so swift to give it away. I know you heart lies with one particular person…you know who I am talking about…so wait and only entrust your heart to him. There will be many trying to win your heart, for both reasons just and unjust. I know that if I didn't know with whom your heart lies, I would be trying to win your heart right now."

He left a feather light kiss upon the side of her temple, trailing his fingers across the jaw bone of her opposite cheek.

"Love him with all you heart, pretty maiden. And don't give it to someone else."

Sora blushed furiously at this…how did he know…and what did he mean by 'just and unjust'? She was so confused.

"Oh! And the same goes for your virginity!" Sora's jaw dropped at this…for a god…he was crude.

And with that he was back in the box and her face was burning like mad and the colour of a strawberry. She quickly looked around. She was far from where her father was and he was still inspecting that same marble stone. She looked at the clock on her cell. It was as if…no that couldn't be right…could it? No time had passed. It was 12.15. Mimi had called at 12.10…they had spoke for about 3 minutes…then Sora found that box. She had talked for at least an hour with Hermes…hadn't she?

"Eternal time…duh!" she put her head in her hands in embarrassment. "This great evil is after it…and the can control it if they need to. Geez…duh!" Sora quickly went to pick up the box, which to her amazement, shrank to the size of a peach stone. _Easier to carry around I guess. _And as she was about to burry it in the depths of her cavernous pocket…a small pearl beaded chain materialised, attached to the tiny box. At that moment a voice echoed around her mind.

"_Protection remember. How am I supposed to protect you, If you burry me in your pocket?"_

She smiled before placing it around her neck. This was going to be some adventure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

And there is chapter 2 kids! Woo I did it! Am so prod of myself. This chapter took 1 day. Normally I take like….a month. Oh yeah. I will start on chapter 3 soon.

Please read and review ma honeys! Love to one and all!

Mwahhhh

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Traveller Returns

After a very long delay (of which I apologise, I've recently started my first year at university, studying Fashion Design...and it's a bit stressful) here is chapter 3! Thank you by the way for the awesome reviews…you guys are mint. And another "by the way"…The Solar Being: I imagine Hermes is quite hot! Lol I do not own Zaho's beautiful song Kif'n'Dir...It's a French/Algerian song....listen to it guys...it's awesome, number 1 most played song in my IPod. I am afraid it's only a short chapter, as I have a small case of writers block, any ideas you guys have would be much appreciated!

Ohhhhh BY THE WAY!

I forgot to mention the ages! Whoopsies!

Sora, Tai, Matt- 19

Mimi, Izzy- 18

Joe- 20

Davis, Kari, T.K- 16

Yolei, Ken- 17

Cody- 14

* * *

_And with that he was back in the box and her face was burning like mad and the colour of a strawberry. She quickly looked around. She was far from where her father was and he was still inspecting that same marble stone. She looked at the clock on her cell. It was as if…no that couldn't be right…could it? No time had passed. It was 12.15. Mimi had called at 12.10…they had spoke for about 3 minutes…then Sora found that box. She had talked for at least an hour with Hermes…hadn't she? _

"_Eternal time…duh!" she put her head in her hands in embarrassment. "This great evil is after it…and the can control it if they need to. Geez…duh!" Sora quickly went to pick up the box, which to her amazement, shrank to the size of a peach stone. Easier to carry around I guess. And as she was about to burry it in the depths of her cavernous pocket…a small pearl beaded chain materialised, attached to the tiny box. At that moment a voice echoed around her mind._

"_Protection remember. How am I supposed to protect you, If you burry me in your pocket?" _

_She smiled before placing it around her neck. This was going to be some adventure_.

Sora sat against the headboard of her bed, looking down at the small box within her hand. She was still trying to believe what had just happened. Replacing the chain and box back around her neck, she continued getting ready. She was going out with a couple of friends she met in Athens on her father's excavation. Clipping back her hair from her face, she began to put on her make-up. It was too quiet; the silence only brought her back to her thoughts. She got up from her metal framed bed and made her way over to the dresser, where her Ipod sat plugged into a set of speakers. After swizzeling through many artists and songs, she finally settled upon Zaho - Kif'n'Dir. Sora smiled…she loved this song. Sighing, she looked at her mess of a room. Her father had a rather large and expensive apartment in Athens, not far from the city centre. It was a big contrast to the little apartment above her mother's florist shop back in Odaiba, Japan. But then again that was the difference between her mother and father. Primarily, Sora lived with her mother back in Japan, however every so often; she would spend some time with her father. Every time she did visit her father however, he would be in a new place; new city, new country. That was what his job entailed. And right now, she was in her large, finely decorated bedroom, in her father's spacious penthouse apartment, near the centre of Athens and in a couple of days, she was to return to her tiny room above her mother's shop. She wondered how much had changed; she had been away for almost two months. _But then again…I guess I've changed too. _She thought as she finished putting on her make-up and unclipped her hair. _My hair has changed a bit, that's for sure. _She smiled at her new style.

When she had first arrived in Athens, Sora had decided she was due for a change, so first thing she did was take a trip to the salon. She laughed, thinking about what they'd all say back in Japan. It wasn't a radical change, but she liked it, that was the main thing. Her hair had grown a lot from her days back in the Digital world, so it came down just past her shoulders and now, thanks to wonderful people at that salon, she now had a full fringe. (A.N. Think Ayumi Hamasaki, Cheryl Cole in the video Call the Shots, Jennifer Love Hewitt) she had still kept her hair colour, she loved her auburn hair. After a couple of minutes straightening her hair, she went to the wardrobe. Picking out a dress, she held it up against herself in front of the full length mirror. It was a simple, white Grecian style dress. Slipping it on, she tied a gold leather belt around her waist, and draped some of the dress material over it. Picking up a pair of shoes, she put them on and began to secure them around the ankle. The shoes where a pair of gladiator-style sandals, with four inch heels. Turning off her IPod, Sora took one last look at herself in the mirror. World...ready or not here I come.....

* * *

_8AM? I should still be in bed. _The tall, bushy haired young man sat slumped in the arrivals terminal at Tokyo international. _I hate waiting...who am I even waiting for...Kari said pick up her friend...which fucking friend...she has like....a bazillion! "Her flights at 8am...you better not be late!" late?...I'm frickin' early....8Am? Tooooo early. Who is this girl anyway? Wonder if she's hot? The only plane arriving is...from Athens? Greek girl? Niiiiice. _As Tai lazily sat around watching the arrivals from the Athens flight, he noticed a womanly figure heading in his direction. Instantly his attention was captured and he was having trouble keeping his jaw from dropping down around his knees, as well as trying to keep his "friend" from standing to attention. The focus of his attention was steadily strutting towards him. It wasn't an obvious strut; it was smooth womanly gait, not showy, not over the top...just natural. She had curves in the right places, not huge curves granted...but Tai wasn't too bothered about that. She sported a modern, full fringe and shoulder length auburn locks. And her face? The face of an angel. Truly. He couldn't NOT look. She was like a porcelain doll, with her delicate, yet bold features. Her large glassy eyes were cat-like, her lips full and soft. As she got closer, a large smile spread across her face, looking Tai dead in the eye. _If this is Kari's friend....score! _The young woman sped, up getting closer and closer. As she got closer, he started to wonder why she looked so familiar. Getting to his feet, he was shocked as the woman suddenly threw herself at him "TAI! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!!!!" Tai was bombarded with a mass of auburn locks and a haze of Y.S.L fragrance. He found himself drifting around in a cloud of sheer shock...and pleasure. _Beautiful girls throwing themselves at me? I should get up early a little more often. _Taking a breath of the woman's scent, he finally managed to pull himself (with reluctance) from the girl.

"Err hi, I'm guessing Kari already told you my name...and possibly showed you a photo of me. But yea...I'm Tai. I'm sorry but...Kari forgot to mention your name...?"

The girl looked appalled, like she could slap him.

"Taichi Kamiya! I go away for two months, and when I come back, it's like you've forgotten I exist! It's me you freak...Sora!"

The reality hit Tai like a soccer ball to the face. _Shiiiiiiiiit. Oh god this is awkward...she's gonna kill me! _

After a minute or so, of awkward silence, Sora responded with a hefty thump to Tai's right arm, a large grin spread across her face.

"You're such a dork! I can't believe you didn't recognise me!" she laughed, her whole face lighting up.

"Yeah well....well the light in here is bad and...And you've changed..." he watched as she crossed her arms, her eyebrows rose. "Not that it's a bad thing you changed...you hair is....really good...I mean awesome....no no pretty! Yeah you look really....good. it's just well...we didn't speak to much after you split up with..."

"Tai I'd rather not talk about **him **please..."

"Oh sorry! Anyway...it's like we drifted apart...so you can't pin all the blame on me!" Tai then stuck his tongue out like a rather large child. Sora couldn't help but laugh. Tai could always make her laugh, he was just so funny and talented....and athletic.....and handsome...

"Err anyway enough arguing! Let's get home...we need a Digidestined meeting...urgently! I have something important to tell everyone."

"Well can't you tell me now?"

"Tai I don't think it's safe to tell you here. Anybody could be listening in on our conversation. I'll tell you in the car on the way home." Judging by the grave expression on Sora's face, this was of high importance.

* * *

A pair of narrow yellow eyes watched with great enthusiasm, between the leafy branches of the airport decor, across the great expanse of tiled floor. The eyes narrowed to an impressively large degree, as the bushy haired boy took the beautiful red-head's hand. A long, low growl emitted, before the eyes swiftly changed into the eyes of a grey eyed boy, who slunk off between the melange of early morning airport bustle.

* * *

The car ride to Sora's house was, in theory, a fairly long one. However the story of her meeting with Hermes was enough entertainment to keep them amused. Tai was astounded (and boggled) by the fact that the Gods were in fact real. Tai's head swirled with a thousand thoughts, as they pulled up outside the small florist Sora's mother owned. _ A new evil? This isn't good at all. If the Gods are involved, this is going to be a mammoth task...but perhaps this is why we're getting these 'powers'. Wonder what I'll get? And what's with this Hermes hitting on Sora?! That ain't gonna happen. I don't care what heat he's packin', I'll pack twice as much...into his face. He can back off....Sora's strictly off limits to perverted weirdo's...i couldn't give a shit if he's Greek...or a God...or both. _Tai was so spaced out with his "God- beat-down" thoughts, he had parked up at Sora's house in a complete trance, and Sora was now waving her hand in front of his face.

"Tai! Tai! Tai, you moron?! We're here!"

"What? Uhhh sorry Sor...i kinda spaced out huh?"

"Yeah, you parked up as if you were in automatic mode haha. Come on!"

Entering the back entrance of the florist's, Sora was hit by a wave of nostalgia, a sense of home. Breathing in a lung-full of the floral aroma, she smiled. _Memories, both good and bad. _

"Mom? Mom? I'm home!"

"Sora honey? Is that you?" a woman's voice called from within the storage room just beyond the door of the small utility room they had entered through. A dark haired woman, probably in her mid forties, poked her around the door frame.

"Sora! You're home! How was Athens? I've missed you sooooo much" the woman squealed as she threw herself at the young woman.

"I've missed you too Mom!"

After a good 10minutes of constant chatter and squealing, the two women suddenly remembered the bushy haired young man behind them, standing with a bored look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Tai, I got so carried away with seeing Sora again. Oh gosh, i have customers! Well you to carry on. Sora, we can talk more tonight after I've finished work and tending to the flowers." _Her flowers...of course. Back to normal I suppose...flowers first. _Sora sighed.

"Well Tai let's go upstairs to the apartment...We've got a meeting to attend to.

And so began the arduous task of negotiating the social lives of the rest of the Chosen children. Social lives are such a bother when there's a world to save.

* * *

After a good hour and a half of phone calls, entrances, greetings, "I've missed you! How was Athens" and "I love your new hair!" the meeting began.

Explaining the new threat was harder than thought, as Sora was soon opposed by the rational thinking of Izzy, mastermind of the team.

"Sora, I think you may have acute sun-stroke. This whole Greek God story is merely a preposterous theory. It is very possible you had a hallucination, or encountered a mirage that your brain couldn't quite rationally comprehend."

"Izzy don't be so rude!" Tai shot forward out of his seat.

"I'm only voicing my opinion Tai."

"Yeah well your 'opinion' sounds like your insulting Sora's intelligence!"

"Well Tai, if you didn't think with your heart so much and your brains weren't within the folds of your pants when it came to issues to do with Sora, you would probably see the flaw in her theory! The Greek Gods do not exist!"

"What exactly are you trying to say about the way i do business Izzy?"

"Business? Is that what you call your hot headed, jump straight in approach? What I'm implying is..." Izzy did not finish his deduction, as Sora promptly rose to her feet, fists clenched, her face a wash with anger.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! Stop this pathetic arguing! Tai, thank you for sticking up for me, but i can fight my own wars. And Izzy? I value your opinion, however you are in fact for once wrong. You can't always right honey and I do NOT appreciate my intelligence being undermined or doubted to the extent of insulting it. Let me prove my point."

Before Izzy could utter another syllable, Sora took the box from around her neck, and held it within her fingertips. She gently rubbed her thumb once over the seal, instantly it grew to its original size. There was a gasp as it grew, Sora smirked at their first reaction. _Just wait for my next trick. _She once again, touched the seal in the same way she did a couple of days ago, and once again those same words sprang to her lips:

"_Reveal your secrets, great spirits of eternal time_."

Another gasp was heard as the great Hermes materialised in front of them.

"Greetings from myself and the great Gods. The chosen children I assume? Ah good to see you again my dear maiden. Beautiful as usual. Now that your all gathered and I have your attention..." he smirked at the open jaws "How about a little family reunion on my part hmm?" And upon Hermes' last syllable, the ground began to shudder, as several figures began to materialise around the room...

* * *

And so we have it honeys! The next....long due chapter. I once again apologise for my delay, but i hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to get the next chapter done....hmmmmm i'm thinking the next one they're gonna get some "fire power" yes?

xxxxxxxx


End file.
